For a number of years, polarographic systems with an enzyme electrode have been used to measure glucose levels in blood samples. For example, Clark U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,455 teaches the use of a platinum anode and silver cathode to measure the hydrogen peroxide produced by the reaction of glucose and oxygen in the presence of a glucose oxidase enzyme. Newman U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,274 discloses a laminated membrane for an enzyme electrode in which the enzyme is coupled with an adhesive between the lamina. The lamina of the multi-ply membrane comprise an outer support layer that serves as a barrier to high molecular weight substances and an inner homogeneous layer that serves as a barrier to interfering low molecular weight materials, but permits hydrogen peroxide to pass through, and an intermediate enzyme layer that reacts with glucose and bonds the outer and inner layers together. Glucose passes through the outer layer and reacts with a surplus of oxygen in the presence of the contained enzyme. Hydrogen peroxide, which is one of the reaction products, passes through the inner layer to the electrode. The resulting electric current is a measure of the level of glucose in the sample fluid under test.